te necesito un fanfic de las cronicas de spiderwick
by nikox25
Summary: Jared y Simon siempre se han amado pero últimamente Jared se está dando cuenta de que podría ser más que un amor fraternal. Jared se rinde pero Simon quiere seguir adelante ¿Cómo puede amar a su propio gemelo, su propio hermano?
1. Chapter 1

esta historia es una traduccion del fanfic **I Need You** del autor de habla inglesa AndradeFreak yo solo lo traduci

Disclaimer: los personajes de spiderwick no me pertenecen y el fic tampoco yo solo lo traduci

precausion: slash,yaoi jared/simon

Jared y Simon siempre se han amado pero últimamente Jared se está dando cuenta de que podría ser más que un amor fraternal. Jared se rinde pero Simon quiere seguir adelante ¿Cómo puede amar a su propio gemelo, su propio hermano? INCESTO ... ¿No te gusta? ¿Entonces por qué estás leyendo esto incluso ahora? Nunca he leído la serie de libros esto se basa en la película protagonizada por Freddie Highmore. La película se presta para el slash . me refiero a los gemelos son lindos juntos.

CAPITULO 1: curioso y más curioso ...

Disfruten ... P.d. Este es mi primer post ... primera historia. comenta ... pero por favor, dime la verdad ... (Juro declarar toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad). :)

Jared golpeo la ventana del ático con los puños mientras observaba a los ogros a cllevarse a su hermano gemelo que estaba gritando por su ayuda.

"Simon" Él gritó mientras golpeaba desesperadamente y golpeó de nuevo. El estaba trapado ... y su hermano se iva a morir.

"Simon" grito de nuevo y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

'Simon ... no te vayas ... te necesito. "Su corazón se apagó cuando oyó un último grito en erupción de su hermano. El grito era definitivo ... su último aliento. derramo unas cuantas lagrimas en cuanto escuchó un susurro oscuro.

"Se suponía que debia cuidarlo Jared falló , no salvo a su hermano y lo condeno ." El mundo se volvió negro de repente y Jared jadeo mientras el sudor que comenzó en su frente se deslizó por su rostro. jared? "Una voz familiar sono a su lado. Jared miró a la cara a su idéntico hermano gemelo y de repente se echó a llorar.

"Está bien, Jared, que era sólo una pesadilla" Simon dijo mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su hermano. Durante las últimas noches Jared ha estado despertando con gritos, nadie fuera de su habitación compartida parecía oírlos sin embargo. Siempre era desgarrador ver a su hermano, su hermano mayor gritar fuertemente hasta descomponerce . Era como ver a un león de repente ronronear a sus pies. Por supuesto que no ", respondió simon claramente." Estoy cansado, ha sido un largo día ... eso es todo ".

"¿Por qué esta rojo tu rostro?" dijo jared mientras se acercaba a su hermano . Simon dio un paso hacia el suelo y callo en su propia cama, con el rostro calentado aún más.

"e- es la humedad" Jared se puso de pie con una cara curiosa y se trasladó a la cama de Simon. "Eres un mal mentiroso", dijo mientras se acercaba a su hermano.

"Yo-no estoy mintiendo"

¿Seguro que no Simón?, "Jared sonrió con diversión y se puso al lado de su hermano, las emociones de Jared fueron previamente sustituidas ahora por su estado normal. La curiosidad y la exploración de Jared estaban de vuelta." ¿Estás nervioso ", preguntó en broma para molestarlo . Jared abrazo alrededor de la cintura a Simon y lo atrajo hacia sí.

No estás nervioso por mi culpa, ¿verdad? "Simon tragó saliva ruidosamente y se aclaró la garganta.

"N-no, Por supuesto que no". Jared dijo simon . sonrió y sintió su corazón acelerarce , cuando ponía la cabeza sobre los hombros de su hermano. Jared sabía que sentía más que amor fraternal por su hermano, pero nunca estaba seguro de si Simon sentía lo mismo. lo que paso Esa noche hizo que se diera cuenta , sin embargo, no iba a dejarlo asi . eres muy malo ... porque que me haces frustrar ". Simon chilló cuando Jared seductoramente sopló en su nuca, burlándose mirando la piel lisa que se encontraba expuesta." Tú me haces frustrar todo el tiempo ... eres tan adorable con tu forma de ablar tan educado , tan dulce. Me vuelves loco Simon penso jared ". Jared sonrió y le apretó suavemente le dio un beso en el cuello y se levantó para volver a la cama." Buenas noches ", dijo Todavía sonriendo, con un sentimiento triunfante dentro de él. Sabía que se había abierto a su hermano lejos de estar contento con eso , él mismo hizo que una chispa pasara por su columna vertebral y se preguntó hasta dónde podría realmente llevar ese rubor adorable de simon en el futuro.

'Nunca te dejaré ... Simon nunca te irás ... te necesito, necesito todo de ti ". bueno eso a sido el primer capitulo espero les guste es mi primera traduccion dejen reviews plis


	2. la confecion

Nota del autor: este capitulo lo invente yo ya que el autor me permitio continuar con la historia que el dejo sin terminar y el capitulo sucede dos semanas antes del primero ya aclarado esto pueden continuar con la historia y perdonen que no haya actualizado en tanto tiempo pero estaba ocupado espero les guste y dejen rewievs

CAPITULO DOS: **la confecion**

Jared no sabía lo que le obligó a hacerlo, lo que lo provocó, pero fuera lo que fuese, lo enfurecía. Agarró una rama del árbol caído y comenzó a golpear la pared de la casa, desquitando su enojo en la pared. Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba volviendo lo loco p, pero no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. Se sentía tan impotente y tan solo. Estaba tan perdido en la ira que no se dio cuenta de que su hermano venia hacia él.

-Jared, le prometiste a mamá que dejarias de golpear cosas,  
dijo Simon sin rodeos.

-Cállate  
Replicó Jared. Simon odiaba ver a su hermano así. A pesar de que su ira había menguado un poco recientemente, Jared todavía tenía estas explociones, y . Simon tuvo que ocultar a sus mascotas durante aquellos tiempos, en caso de que Jared se quiziera desquitar con cualquiera de ellos.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
Preguntó Simon. Jared no le respondió y simplemente siguió golpeando la pared de la vieja casa, Simon sabía que Jared se habia perdido en una ira ciega. Por lo general, Jared tenía una razón para enojarse, pero había veces en las que no sabía lo que lo ponia tan enojado. Esos momentos eran su peor. Simon sabía que lo que iba a hacer era peligroso de solo pensar en el estado de Jared lo asustaba, pero él quería ayudarle, no importaba lo arriesgado que era o lo extraño que parecía. Simon tomó el poder de la mano de Jared y le arrebato la rama la cual tiró a la basura. parecía que Jared estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Simon no le dio tiempo suficiente antes de que él dijera algo lo abrazó y lo abrazó con fuerza. Jared se quedó sin habla. Simon nunca hizo eso.  
-Cálmate,  
dijo Simon un poco desesperado  
-Me estás asustando  
Jared envolvió lentamente sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Su hermano y se permitió relajarse en los brazos de Simon. Su enojo fue desapareciendo lentamente -¿Por qué tenienes miedo? Preguntó Jared .  
-Porque ... me hace preocupar acerca de lo que harías si alguna vez te enteras ..." Simon se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que casi rebelo su secreto.  
-¿Si alguna vez me entero de qué?.  
Preguntó Jared, mirando aquellos ojos idénticos a los suyos. El nerviosismo era visible en el rostro de Simon y él estaba separandose un poco de aquel abrazo.

- de que yo. ..  
Simon ahora sabía que hacer lo que hizo fue un error. Allí estaba él, afuera, abrazando a su hermano gemelo, y estuvo a punto de confesar algo inquietante  
-de qué tu que?  
Jared le preguntó insistentemente, mirando críticamente a Simon que estaba acorralado. Sus rodillas estaban temblando como si el mundo fuera a acabarse y  
sentía como si estuviera a punto de llorar.  
- deque yo .. te amo ...  
Simon se congeló cuando Jared se apartó de él con una mirada de asombro en su rostro. Ninguno de los dos dijero nada. Se quedaron allí, mirandose el uno al otro. Nubes grises se acercaban con rapidez, lo que indicaba la proximidad de una tormenta. Luego, sin siquiera pensarlo, Simon dio media vuelta y echó a correr. Corrió a la casa y subio a la habitación que compartia con su hermano y se dejó caer sobre la cama, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos. Hundió la cara en la almohada y empezó a llorar. Sólo segundos después, escuchó la puerta abrirse. No tuvo que mirar para saber quién era. espera que Jared lo golpeara y gritara, pero en vez de eso sintió la mano de su hermano colocarse suavemente en su espalda , -Simon ... ¿desde cuándo?  
preguntó su hermano en voz baja. Simon dio una respuesta amortiguada que Jared no escucho . Jared lo abrazó. Simon estaba desconcertado te. Jared nunca había hecho eso antes,  
-No te preocupes. No voy a hacerte daño. Por favor, sólo dime  
-Hace unos pocos meses ...  
respondió tímidamente:  
-Yo nunca te dije porque tenía miedo de que me odiaras, y no quisoeras hablar conmigo de nuevo  
por lo que pareció una eternidad Jared no dijo nada. todo lo que los dos podían oír era la lluvia cayendo afuera, golpeando el techo y la ventana.  
-Simon, yo no haría eso,  
dijo Jared finalmente  
-Tú eres mi hermano y te quiero ... y no sólo como a un hermano  
Simon miró a Jared con incredulidad en sus ojos.  
¿Podría ser que sus sentimientos realmente fueron correspondidos? ¿Podría ser finalmente libre para mostrar le a Jared que lo amaba? .  
Simon echó los brazos alrededor de Jared y lo besó, agradecido cuando su gemelo simplemente le devolvio el beso. Eran opuestos y sin embargo crecieron juntos, eran el uno para el otro, cuando en realidad se necesitaban mutuamente. Ese beso se sintió tan bien era uno de esos besos tiernos pero llenos de pasion , de esos que deseas que nunca terminen , que hacen que den ganas de conjelar el tiempo y quedarte alli para siempre , un momento perfecto que haceleraba sus corazones llenos de amor pero a la vez de miedo de que alguien los viera . Un beso magico que los hacia volar  
. Jared, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía verdaderamente feliz. Cuando rompieron el beso por falta de aire, se miraron profundamente a los ojos , esperando algo que decir. Al mismo tiempo temían decir algo que arruinara el momento.  
-Te amo  
dijo Jared, acariciando la cara de Su gemelo. Jared quería a su hermano, y no porque Simon se parecíera a él. Jared dudaba de verse tan lindo cuando se sonrojaba como Simon lo era en estos momentos. Simon apretó sus brazos a la cintura de Jared como si nunca lo dejara ir. Sabía que si alguien se enteraba de esto tratarían de separarlos, pero eso nunca sucederia. Ellos nunca se apartarian nunca más.  
-Lo siento por todo

-Usted no tienes que lamentar  
, dijo Simon,  
-Sé que te molesta todo el asunto sobre Mama y papá, y . Sólo deseo poder haber ayudado a lidiar con él. Estaba tan asustado ...  
-Tu no tienes nada de que preocuparte , dijo Jared,  
-Además, lo hiciste .  
Creo que no voy a tener ningúna explocion de ira a corto plazo  
a Simon le gustaba la idea de ser útil para su hermano y que este este cada vez más estable emocionalmente. Siempre se preocupo por su hermano y queria terminar sus problemas de ira continuós .  
Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo con besos cariñosos y apasionados Jared puso a Simon sobre la cama. Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento, sabiendo que no iban a llegar tan lejos por el momento.  
-Por ahora es suficiente dijo Simon . Jared se sentó al lado de su gemelo con los brazos aún abrazados a el y colocando la cabeza de Simon en torno a su pecho. Simon podía centrarse en la calidez del abrazo y el sonido de los latidos del corazón de Jared y la lluvia contra el cristal de la ventana. Pronto el sueño lo venció.  
Jared miró a su hermano con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se sentía como si todo estubíera bien ahora. Simon era su gemelo, su madre los mataría si supiera y Mallory nunca les perdonaria , pero ya iban a encontrar una manera. Nada podía separarlos ahora. De todas las personas en el mundo, era su gemelo idéntico quien lo había domado.  
-Te amo, Simon  
fue el último pensamiento que cruzo por la mente de Jared antes de que se quedara dormido, con los brazos alrededor de su hermano . Fue la primera de muchas noches que pasaban juntos en amor.


End file.
